Snide
In No More Anarchy Snide was once part of Heckyl for being in Two forms in One Body, due to Them getting Destroyed, Snide and Heckyl was Spit up from their One Body and Two Forms Curse, Snide was Revived by Anti-Jacob and Formed the Brutal Six and Make Monster Town, but due to Anti-Jacob giving him a Lack of Missions Snide's Partner Ship with Anti-Jacob and The Rest of The Brutal Six will fall Snide was also part of The Three Monsters After Snide ruin Lord Arcanon's plan, he and Jordas and HFE have The Dark Energem to cause Havoc Appears in Main Story *The Dark Energem Arc *The Three Monsters Saga *The Royale Special Event Mini Saga *The Injector Arc Side Story *Monster Town Saga What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Nana Midoryia (Adopted Daughter) Friends *Ket’ek *Sickness *Heckyl (Sometimes) *KO *Rad *Enid *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Messila *Ethan McWeeze *Twice (Close Friend) *Himiko Toga (Close Friend) *Emma, Norman and Ray Enemies *Heckyl (Sometimes) *Anti-Jacob *Lord Arcanon *Singe *Doomwing *Sledge *Evox *Blaze *Roxy *Galvanax *Kira *Kobra *Mama Isabella *Kirito *World Destroyer Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 4 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Sapphire), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13, Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: ??? *Chain Attack: ??? *Heart Heat Attack: ??? *Grand Heat Attack: ??? *Enraged Taunt - ??? *Disgusted Taunt - ??? *Black Execution - ??? *Soul Exchange - ??? *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Intro Dialogues Intro Snide: *Arrives as He Ready his Sword* Vs. Self Snide: Heckyl, is this your bullshit! Snide: No, it is I, Snide Snide: Imposter Vs. Heckyl 1 Snide: You’re plans bore me Heckyl: Why do you have to be so Chaotic Snide: Because that’s what I am Vs. Heckyl 2 Snide: Don’t be fucking upset, we have a Contention to each other Heckyl: I wished I never had touched that Dark Energem Snide: But you did, you did Vs. Heckyl 3 Snide: In an alternate universe, You and Dino Charge Rangers destroyed the Dark Energem Heckyl: Really, did it end in Good Victory? Snide: No, Everyone fucking die because of the Blackhole, The Dark Energem made Vs. Nana 1 Snide: Ready for some Sword Training Nana: Of course, Papa Snide Snide: That’s my girl Vs. Nana 2 Nana: Why is Uncle Heckyl so mean to you? Snide: because of my past, That’s why Nana: Oh.....Understandable I guess Vs. Deku Snide: I seek redemption Deku: I may not like you but for Nana’s Sake, Then Yes Snide: Alright then Vs. Twice Snide: Come to Anti-Hero side Twice: Why, I like being a Villain Snide: Do you want Evox to hunt you down Vs. Himiko Toga Snide: You’ll be fine from Evox if join the Anti-Hero Himiko: What makes you think of that Snide: You can have a Family in safety Vs. KO KO: I am really glad, You turned good Snide: Let me guess, Pow Card KO: Hehehe, yes ^-^; Category:Sword User Category:Alien Category:Monster Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Fighting Tournament Category:Last Survivor Category:Former Villain Category:Anti-Hero Category:Fighter